Unspeakable
by edencole88
Summary: The story takes place at the start of season 5. Silas is posing as Stefan but no one has realized it yet. When Silas, as Stefan, rapes Elena, she struggles with what to do and how to put herself back together. Warning: Contains adult content, sexuality, non consensual sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to L.J. Smith/ Alloy Entertainment and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Reader discretion is advised: Story contains sexuality, violence, non-consensual sexual relations and may contain frightening aspects. **

Chapter # 1:

"Italy."

Elena Gilbert tilted her head up to look at her boyfriend, a soft smile on her lips. "Italy?"

"We should go there, we could fly out tomorrow" Damon explained, gently stroking her hair as they lay together in front of the fire place.

The spot held great significance for the two: it was where they had danced the first night they spent together, the place where she had confessed her love to him and now the place they made love on a daily basis. Luckily for them, Stefan had decided to do some travelling that summer so they didn't have to worry about being seen or heard.

"I started school a month ago Damon and I've already skipped a bunch of classes because you refuse to let me out of bed in the morning," Elena began.

"Hey, you didn't seem to mind," Damon interrupted with a smirk. "In fact you begged me not to stop."

Elena returned his smirk with a playful slap," That's beside the point" she told him. "The point is that I'm already falling behind so I can't just jet off to Europe for a week. And besides, who would look after Jeremy?"

"He's a 17 year old vampire hunter Elena, he can toast his own pop tarts for a few weeks," Damon replied. "Just picture it, driving through Tuscany, eating gelato in Rome, shopping in Milan."

Elena flipped over onto her stomach and gazed up at the man she loved. Damon was giving her his "you know you can't say no to me" look. She bit her lip, wanting to say yes. Instead she said "We'll go for Christmas break," adding "I promise" at the look of disappointment on Damon's face.

Damon gave a heavy sigh. "The compromises I make for this relationship, you know you're lucky I love you."

" I know," Elena replied with complete sincerity.

Damon gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles, the ones he saved only for her. Knowing that he was the lucky one, he pulled her into his arms and took her lips in a kiss that he hoped imparted just how much she meant to him.

"You off to Mystic Falls to spend the weekend with Damon?" Caroline asked her as she zipped her suitcase shut.

Elena sat on her bed in their dorm room, scanning over her psychology textbook. Since the weekend was the only time she got to see Damon, she wasn't exactly able to get a lot of reading done. "Yup," Elena replied without looking up. "Say hi to Tyler, for me though."

Caroline sighed. "I wish you could tell him yourself but he says he isn't ready to come back yet."

Elena shut her textbook and placed it on her bedside table. "Must be something in the water. Matt's still Europe with Rebekah and I haven't heard from Stefan since the night he dumped Silas in the quarry."

"Well you did basically rip his heart out of his chest when you picked Damon," Caroline pointed out.

Elena frowned. "Seriously Caroline, it's been months. Could you tone down the hate?"

Caroline put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I've made my peace with your questionable choice. I'm just saying that if I was in love with you, it would have been harder."

Elena deflated. " I know he was hurt but he seemed to be handling it."

Caroline's expression softened. "Maybe this is his way of handling it. Maybe he just needed some space and he'll be back soon."

Elena gave a small smile. "I hope you're right."

Caroline turned and grabbed her suitcase off the bed. "Oh, before I forget, Can you go over to the Lockwoods before you head to the boarding house? There's a box of antiques in the study that Tyler's willing to donate to the charity auction that I need you to give to Bonnie's dad. Ok thanks!" she shouted, running out the door before Elena could object.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter, which deals with Elena's rape. Be forewarned that it is a bit graphic. I may edit the chapter depending on how I feel, but let me know what you think of it in the mean time. Will try to post the next chapter tomorrow :)

Chapter # 2:

Thunder screamed across the sky as Elena crossed the threshold of the Lockwood mansion. She had always loved storms. When they were little, Jeremy would cower under the covers when a storm hit, but not Elena. She would press her face against the window to watch the lightening light up the sky. She would run to the edge of the front porch and stick out her hands, letting the rain drops hammer down on her little palms.

_Maybe Damon will watch the storm with me when I get home_, she thought to herself with a smile.

She knew that most people didn't understand why she had picked him over Stefan, couldn't fathom how she could love him. But they didn't see the good in him, the kindness in his heart that he hid from others because he was so afraid of getting hurt. They didn't understand how his very touch set her skin on fire or how his embrace made her feel safer than anything else, like the world could fall apart around them and she would be alright as long as she was in his arms. They couldn't know how he loved her with such intensity, cared for her with such fierceness, that she felt it in her bones every time he looked at her.

She had fought her feelings for him for so long. As a human it had been difficult, as a vampire, impossible.

She flicked on the light switch to the study, eager to get to the boarding house as soon as possible. Unfortunately it seemed the power was out.

"Thank god for technology," she mumbled as she accessed the flash light app on her phone. The box was on top of the desk but as Elena moved towards it, she picked up the sound of footsteps.

She wasn't alone in the house.

Elena spun around, braced for a fight if necessary. However, when she saw who it was, she dropped her guard. "Stefan, you scared me," she said. Her relief quickly turned to confusion. "Wait, what are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"A little while ago. Didn't want to interrupt you and Damon, so I thought I'd crash here," he told her, an odd smile on his lips. His voice sounded strange, his words flat, almost emotionless.

_He must still be upset_, Elena thought guiltily. "Listen Stefan, I don't want things to be awkward between us, I-" Her words were cut short as Stefan pulled her body against his, crushing his lips against hers.

Immediately Elena pushed him away as hard as she could , sending Stefan backwards into a side table. A lamp fell to the ground, breaking apart. "What the hell is the matter with you!" she yelled angrily. "Look Stefan, I know you're upset but I made my choice. You need to accept it." She stalked past him to go pick up the lamp but before she could reach it, Stefan had grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground. Before she had time to register what had happened he was on top of her, pinning her down.

"Stefan stop," she demanded, suddenly afraid. "Stefan, what are you doing? Stop!" She struggled underneath him but to no avail; he was stronger than her and he knew it.

"Get off me!" she shouted, her fear mounting. But Stefan simply gazed down at her, eyes devoid of any kindness or empathy.

With a sharp tug, he ripped her blouse open, grabbing her breast hungrily.

"No," Elena choked out. _This couldn't be happening_. "No! Stefan stop! Stefan please!"

In reply, Stefan bent his head and bit her neck, drawing blood.

She continued to beg him to stop, over and over again. Even when he tore off her panties, even when he pushed his fingers inside her. She knew it was useless, knew that he wouldn't stop until he was finished. Still, she continued to beg.

_Damon will save me_, she told herself. He always saved her, always got there just in time.

Stefan shoved inside her suddenly, roughly, pushing as hard and as far as he could go. Elena gasped in pain.

"Damon!" she cried out, her fear and desperation reaching its peak. "Damon!"

Her words made no difference to him. Stefan continued to thrust in and out of her brutally, endlessly.

She knew she was screaming, could hear her voice, and yet it felt like it was someone else. At some point she had given up, floated away from her body.

She wondered if he would kill her. Maybe he had flipped the switch so completely that he would rip out her heart when he was done.

The thought should have made her fight even harder to escape, instead it gave her a sense of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3:

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, still as stone, staring ahead as if in a trance. It seemed like hours, though it may have only been minutes.

It was her phone that finally broke her out of her reverie.

A text from Damon: _Where are you?_

Elena closed her eyes. How she longed to for his comfort, to be held in his arms and know that she was safe and loved.

She shook her head.

No.

He couldn't see her like this, he would ask too many questions that she couldn't answer.

How could she tell him what had happened? How could she tell anyone? It was unspeakable. And even if she could say the words, Damon might kill Stefan in a fit of rage. And she wouldn't be responsible for that, no matter what Stefan had done.

_Too much homework. Rain check?, _she texted him in reply.

Slowly she rose from the floor. She went over to the broken lamp and gently picked up the pieces, throwing them in the trash. She looked around. The room held no other signs of what had happened.

She looked down at herself.

Her injuries had already healed, one of the perks of being a vampire. But her clothes were torn and bloodied; she would have to change.

She retrieved her overnight duffel from the car and made her way to the bathroom. Turning the shower on as hot as it would go, she stepped under the running water.

It was strange, she had never realized how. . . dirty sex was. She's had sex before, but she had never felt like this, so . . . .disgusting. She grabbed the loofah and begun to scrub every inch of her skin raw, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to peel it off, every place that he had touched her.

She closed her eyes. She could still feel his hands on her and it made her want to scream. But she didn't dare open her mouth. She knew that if she started screaming, she might never stop.

She shut the water off, wrapped herself in the towel and grabbed her clothes to change. She headed down stairs, planning to leave. However as she reached the landing, it was as if all the energy was sucked out of her. She sank onto the steps, her face in her hands, flashes of the night's events coursing through her mind.

Elena didn't hear the car pulling up to the house, didn't see Matt come into the house. She didn't realize that anyone was there until he had reached out to her.

"No!" she screamed, jumping up as she felt the hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Elena! Its me!" Matt shouted. "It's Matt!"

His voice pulled her back to reality. "M-Matt?"

"Yeah Elena, it's me," he assured her. "Just calm down."

Elena ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back. "You scared me."

"Who did you think I was?" he asked her.

Elena looked at her friend for a moment, wondering if she should tell him and deciding against it. "No one, you just startled me."

He looked at her in confusion. "Then why did you scream don't touch me again?"

Elena moved, looking away from him. "I was just confused. I should go." She hurried past him and out the door.

"Wait! Elena!" Matt called after her, concerned at her behaviour. Elena however, didn't stop.

_What was she even doing here? _Matt wondered to himself. He trudged upstairs, confused but too exhausted from his trip to do anything about it.

As he headed to his room, he noticed that the bathroom light had been left on. Walking in, he realized the shower had been recently used. "Weird," he said to himself.

Just as he was about to switch off the light and leave, something caught his eye.

He walked over to the trashcan and peered down. Elena's outfit lay crumpled and bloody inside.

After Silas had dropped his doppelganger in the quarry, he had left town. The cure was gone as was the Bennet witch and with the two his hopes of reuniting with his true love had vanished.

But Mystic Falls had a hold on him. It was where his Adahy had lived and died, where he felt closest to her. And so he had returned. He had gone to the Lockwood mansion as it resided over the site of Adahy's death and he had spent the days longing for his lost love and wondering what came next.

The answer was quite obvious: revenge. Revenge against those who had conspired to foil his plans. Then the Gilbert girl had shown up.

She looked so much like his Adahy, not identical but so close he could forget who she really was if but for a moment.

He hadn't planned their encounter. He had originally planned to kill her for her part in denying him the cure. But something overtook him. He no longer cared on what terms he satisfied his passions. That it served to punish her and the Salvatores ad been a bonus.

He might've killed her afterwards but a thought had come to him. Yes the cure and witch were gone and so he could not go to Adahy.

But he was the most powerful immortal being alive. He had created the immortality spell. So if he could not go to his love, he would bring her to him. Even if he had to kill every man, woman and child in this town.

And because the execution of such plans benefit from secrecy, he decided not to draw attention top himself by killing the girl. In fact he had decided it was time for him to play the part of Stefan Salvatore. After all, it could serve to be quite amusing.

Authors note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews to those of you who took the time to do so. I'm not completely satisfied with the writing but I'm glad you like it.

Let me know what you guys think about Silas's motivation for the rape and his plans for MF. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and have Damon in it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4:

Damon checked his phone. **Too much homework, rain check?**

_Well that just won't do_, he thought to himself. He only got to see Elena a few days a week and he wasn't willing to part with any of them.

_If she can't come to me, I'll just go to her_, he decided. He looked at the little box in his hand and shoved it in his pocket before heading out the door.

It had been 4 months that they had been together now but Damon still couldn't believe his luck. If you had asked him who Elena would choose 4 months ago, he would have bet against himself for sure.

When she had admitted that she was in love with him, it may have been the happiest moment of his life. And the sex had been sooo good that night.

He smiled to himself.

He'd been doing a lot of that lately, smiling. And not the sarcastic smiles he gave so freely but genuine, happy smiles.

He thought back to their first morning after. He'd woken up to find her staring at him.

"_I get it now." _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I get it now," Elena repeated. "If I had been with you instead of Ric, I would have shoved the cure down your throat."_

_Damon raised his eyebrows, an amused expression on his face. _

"_I wouldn't have cared that it wasn't what you wanted, that it wasn't right," she continued, eyes cast downwards. "A lot like the time you fed me your blood even though I never wanted to be a vampire." _

_She looked up suddenly, her face the picture of sincerity. "I would have rather had you as a human, than not at all. So I guess I can be a little selfish too." _

"_Oh I always knew you were selfish, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that, " he replied, putting on his serious face. _

_She rolled her eyes at his joking during a moment where she was pouring out her heart to him. "Ha ha, very funny." _

"_I'm a funny guy," he responded, leaning down to take her lips in a kiss. _

_As they pulled apart, Elena reached out a hand to caress his face. "No more of that though," she said softly. "No more near death experiences. No more misery. We're done with that okay? Were going to be happy now."_

_He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face, quickly noting just how beautiful she was. "We'll I'm pretty much happier than I've ever been, so I'd say we're off to a great start."_

He had arrived in front of her dorm room. If he'd had a beating heart, it would have been racing in excitement at the prospect of holding his Elena in his arms again. Damon shook his head at the thought. My God he was smitten.

He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Elena?" he called. Still nothing.

Looking both ways to make sure no one was around, Damon forced the door open.

The room was empty as he had suspected.

_Where could she be? _he wondered.

With a sigh he went over to her bed, grabbing her teddy bear and taking a seat. It seemed he would just have to be wait.

She didn't know how she'd gotten here. She had no conscious recollection of deciding to visit the cemetery or driving here. Yet here she was, walking towards her mother's grave.

She sank to her knees as soon as she reached the headstone, tears beginning to run down her cheek.

Her eyes were closed as she tried to quell the violent images coursing through her mind. So far she had had no luck. But she was determined to stop thinking about it.

She opened her eyes and focused on the words in front of her.

Here lies Miranda Gilbert.

"Oh mom, I miss you," she whispered.

"I wish you were here so you could tell me what to do, you always knew what to do."

She pictured her mother's smiling face, giving her advice about one thing or another. What she wouldn't do to have her back.

"Something happened tonight, something. . . horrible. And I wish I could it take back, but I can't," her voice broke with emotion. She felt like she was about to fall apart, but instead forced herself to calm down.

"So I'm going to do the next best thing. I won't tell anyone about it and I'll make myself stop thinking about it. Time will pass, and eventually I'll forget. And one day it'll be like it never happened at all." She nodded her head in resolve, yes this was what she would have to do.

Slowly she got up and began to walk back to her car. On the way she passed another grave she recognized, Bonnie's. They had gotten it mere weeks ago when Jeremy had admitted that in bringing him back to life, Bonnie herself had passed.

Elena felt a sharp pang in her already broken heart. It occurred to her just how much she missed her best friend, especially now.

She swept her hand over the cool marble of the head stone. With one last look, she turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter # 5:

Damon looked at his watch. He'd been waiting for Elena for hours now and there was still no sign of her.

He was beginning to worry. Sure she was a vampire, but in this town you never knew.

He dialled her number once again only to reach her voice mail, once again.

"Elena, it's me. At the risk of sounding clingy, I'm afraid you may have become a werewolf's midnight snack. So call me back and prove me wrong."

He hung up and started looking around the room to kill time but quickly became impatient.

Just as he was about to cave and call Caroline to ask if she'd seen Elena, he heard someone at the door.

_He's here_, Elena thought, panicking as she saw that the lock had been tampered with. Stefan must be in the room waiting for her.

She had been so consumed with what had happened that she hadn't thought about where he'd gone when he'd left.

_Maybe he's sorry_, she told herself. The Stefan she knew would have been sorry. She shook her head as the absurdity of the thought washed over her. The Stefan she knew would never have done this to her in the first place.

_What if he's here to hurt me again? _She knew she should leave but found herself rooted to the spot. Suddenly the door knob began to turn.

As the door swung open, Elena took a step back in fear.

"Elena, finally!" Damon exclaimed as he saw who it was. Though his relief at finding Elena on the doorstep was quickly replaced by worry at her appearance. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty, her hair hadn't been brushed, and there was a fear in her eyes that puzzled him.

"What happened ?" he asked in concern.

"Damon, it's you," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

She had taken a step back as he opened the door. It hit him that she must have noticed the broken lock on the door.

"Sorry about that but I didn't have a key." He stepped back so that she could come in, closing the door behind her.

She walked past him, eyes averted.

"Elena?" He reached out, touching her arm slightly, and she jerked away as if burned. Hurt flashed through his eyes but was gone before you could be sure you saw it.

"Sorry, I'm just all grubby," she mumbled.

"I don't care about that," he said moving to her and tilting her chin up to look at him. Seeing that her eyes were full of tears, Damon grew even more confused.

"Elena, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I miss Bonnie," Elena whispered because it was true and because it was all she could admit at the moment.

But Damon would not be so easily convinced.

"I know we found out weeks ago," Elena added quickly. "But I guess it didn't really hit me until yesterday. I thought that she would have found some way to get back to us and now. . . I had a bad day and I - I just miss being able to talk to her. But I'll be fine."

Damon gave her a sad smile, understanding. Though it may not have been obvious, he had felt the same things after Ric had died. "Well you know, aside from being devilishly handsome and phenomenal in bed, I'm also a pretty decent listener."

Elena laughed. But it was a feeble laugh, joyless and short-lived.

Damon reached into his pocket, pulling out a little blue box. "So, don't know if this is the right time, but maybe it'll cheer you up." He opened the box to reveal a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings.

"Damon, they're beautiful," Elena said softly.

"I saw them in some store window and they reminded me of you." He paused, recalling some long ago memory.

"They're the same color as the dress you wore the first time we danced together. You looked so beautiful and for a few minutes, everything and everyone else kind of faded into the background." He smiled, "I remember hoping that the music wouldn't stop so we could live in that moment forever." Damon blinked, coming back to reality. "And if the old me could hear me saying this to you, he'd kick my ass right about now."

But Elena wasn't laughing. She looked into her boyfriend's bottomless blue eyes, eyes any girl would be happy to drown in. "Why do you love me?" she asked him.

Damon was taken aback by the question and even more so by the fact that she seemed to be seriously asking him. The only thing to do seemed to be to answer her in kind.

"You're compassionate, loyal, honest, kind and forgiving; traits I don't often exhibit but I appreciate them in you." He tilted his head, considering his words, "most of the time". "Then there's your fire, you're passionate, headstrong, courageous and willing to do whatever you need to protect the people you love."

He looked at her, taking in her doe eyes, flawless skin and soft pink lips. "Not to mention that you're devastatingly beautiful." He paused for a moment, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his index finger. "The fact of the matter is, there's no way I could not be in love with you."

His words should have consoled her, yet instead she felt guilty as if she had done something wrong. As if she should have fought harder to escape Stefan. As if she had betrayed Damon in some way.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Damon asked her, his concern unabated.

"Just tired," Elena lied.

"You want me to lie in bed with you?" he offered.

"I'm just going to sleep," she replied.

Damon tried to hide his disappointment. "Alright, but I'll come by tomorrow to see if you're feeling better." He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

She did not turn as he left the room.

Damon however could not help but throw one last concerned glance her way before he walked out the door.

Authors note: Hey guys, hope you like the story so far. Don't worry I won't drag out the people not knowing what happened to Elena for too long. Though I would love to get your input on who should find out first (Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, or Damon).

In real life, rape victims often feel helpless, guilty, afraid, worthless, etc. and that's what I'm hoping to convey in the next few chapters.

Thanks for reading! Will try to get an update every 1-3 days max :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6:

Elena splashed her face with cold water, trying to ground herself. She had just woken up screaming as she had everyday for the past 3 weeks. Luckily this time Caroline hadn't been there to witness it.

She walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. She headed straight to her dresser, pulling open her underwear drawer and yanking out the bottle of scotch. Just a little something to calm herself down, something to blur the images that seemed to run on a constant loop in her mind. She took a long chug, taking comfort in the burning sensation as it ran down her throat.

She had tried to forget, God how she had tried. The first few days she had attempted to go to class, to spend time with her brother and her friends, to be a normal freshman girl. But it was no use.

She couldn't focus, couldn't think of anything except what had happened to her. She couldn't rid herself of the shame, the guilt, the fear or the anger. She felt like she was going out of her mind, and it was beginning to show.

People could tell she was preoccupied, distant, on edge. She was constantly trying to convince Caroline that nothing was wrong and she had been avoiding Damon altogether.

But she couldn't tell them. They both loved Stefan so much and who was to say they would even believe her? There were times when even she wondered if it had all been some horrible nightmare.

_Bzzzzz_. She looked down at her phone to find a message from Damon: _Can't wait for tonight_.

She had run out of reasons not to see him, she couldn't put it off any longer. It wasn't fair to him.

None of this was fair.

Elena regarded her phone grimly, there was only one thing she could do.

"So what's up with Elena?" Matt asked, popping a French fry into his mouth.

"You noticed it too!" Caroline exclaimed.

The two of them were having lunch at the grill as they usually did once a week.

"She's been acting weird for weeks, like she's hiding something," Caroline added. "But I can't figure out what."

"Maybe something happened between her and Damon," Matt suggested.

"Well she has been avoiding his calls and they haven't seen each other in awhile. But I mean, why wouldn't she just say something?" Caroline leaned back in her seat, puzzled.

Matt snorted. "Everyone knows you hate Damon Care, she probably didn't want to hear how you told her so."

"Because you and Damon are best buds?" Caroline shot back. "Besides, even if I don't like him, she would have told me. Or at least I would have heard it from Stefan."

Matt's eyes widened in realization.

"What?" Caroline inquired.

Matt leaned in, lowering his voice so as not to be over heard. "So Elena started acting strange around the night I came back, right?"

Caroline nodded.

"Well Stefan showed up the same night," Matt said quietly.

"You don't think something happened between them?"

"When I got back, Elena was sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands. And when I reached out to her, she screamed 'don't touch me'. Then when I went upstairs I found that the shower had been used and her dress was in the trash."

"Oh my god," Caroline muttered under her breath as it all started to make sense. "But why wouldn't she tell me if she and Stefan had slept together? I mean she told us the first time she and Damon slept together."

"Well obviously she regrets it," Matt stated. "I mean I haven't even heard her mention Stefan since he got back. So maybe she just wants to forget it ever happened and she's worried Damon will find out."

"Wow, well if it is true, I think I might actually feel sorry for Damon," Caroline said.

Matt nodded grimly in agreement.

Across the street, Damon listened in on the conversation between Matt and vampire Barbie.

"She wouldn't do that," Damon muttered to himself. Though he had to admit the thought had crossed his mind.

He hadn't seen Elena since the night he had shown up at her dorm, the same night that Stefan had returned home. At first it hadn't occurred to him that there might be a connection between the two but both his girlfriend and his brother had been behaving strangely as of late.

Elena had been avoiding him, dodging his calls and consistently making excuses why she couldn't see him. Too much homework, sibling

bonding with Jeremy, a spa weekend with Caroline and so on.

And Stefan, Stefan had been smug while trying to appear nonchalant,

as if he knew something Damon didn't. And he seemed too okay at the prospect of him and Elena as a couple. Sure it had been a few months since Elena had rejected him, but when you love somebody

Something about the entire situation just didn't seem right.

But Elena would have told him if something had happened between the two of them. If nothing else, she had always been honest with him.

He looked towards the sky as a rumble of thunder started overhead. Dark

storm clouds were beginning to form, the dreary weather imitating his mood. He had been giving her space, maybe too afraid of the answer to really ask why she had been avoiding him. But it had to end.

_Bzzz_. Damon looked down at his phone to see a message from Elena. _Come over to my house, I think we need to talk. _

No more avoiding. One way or another he was going to find out what was going on tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 7:

The Gilbert house had been rebuilt and looked no different on the outside than it had before. But inside everything was brand new and did not hold the same familiarity and comfort it once did.

Elena took note of this as she stepped into her new home. Outside, a storm was imminent, the skies dark except for the occasional flash of lightening. She jumped every time the thunder sounded or the sky lit up and she hated it, hated how something she had loved was now something she feared.

She began to turn on all the lights in the house, feeling a little better with each switch she flipped and eventually found herself in the living room. She glanced over the pictures above the fireplace that had been reprinted and stuffed into new frames. It seemed so long ago that these pictures had been taken, it was almost as if the people in them were strangers. She reached out, lightly grazing a picture of her and Jer with their parents. They all looked so happy, so unaware of the constant stream of misery headed their way.

A rap on the door broke her out of her reverie. Her first instinct was to run and hide, when she realized that she had asked Damon to meet her here.

"Elena" he called, his voice bringing her comfort until she remembered what she had to do. Sombrely, she walked to the front door to let him in.

A month ago, she would have opened the door with a huge smile and he would have grabbed her, kissing her as if they had been apart for years instead of mere days. Now, she couldn't even make eye contact. She turned and walked back towards the living room in silence, assuming he would follow.

She stopped once again in front of the fire place, her back turned to Damon.

"What's going on Elena? I haven't seen you in weeks, you haven't bothered to call and now you won't even look at me." He sounded almost angry, hurt and defensive. Though really what else could she have expected?

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice and her resolve from wavering. She needed to do this, it was the only way.

He had been expecting it, practically waiting for it, but it still hurt like hell. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, forcing himself to maintain his composure.

"Did you ever really love me?" His voice was sad, weary.

Elena's head snapped up at his words, her eyes welling with tears. "How can you even ask me that ?"

He felt a flare of anger at her words. "Oh come on Elena, lets not pretend like you're not dumping me to get back together with Stefan."

Elena flinched at the mention of his brother's name, serving to anger him further.

"You've been acting strange since the night he got back so obviously something happened between you too. What? Did you realize that you made a mistake choosing me?"

A choked sob escaped Elena's throat as he spoke. He knew he was being harsh but he was too hurt to care. "It'll always be Stefan, you said that to me once and at least I could say you were honest. So be honest now Elena. Say the words, you owe me at least that much."

Slowly Elena lifted her to gaze to look at him, her face wet with tears. "I chose you because I love you Damon, because I want you, not . . . him. Whether you and I are together or not, Stefan and I are over for good. That's the truth."

The sincerity in her voice abated his anger. Love, want, these were all present terms. "Then why are you doing this Elena? Why are you so willing to throw what we have away?"

She looked away again. "I don't want to be in a relationship with anyone right now," she mumbled.

"That's a lie," he replied. "You're hiding something Elena, I can tell. Something happened and you're refusing to tell me what and I don't understand why." His voice softened. "Please Elena, nothing you could say could be worse than not being with you."

She wanted to tell him, he could see it in her face. She was on the verge of a revelation.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and within seconds the house was plunged into darkness.

Authors note: Hey guys, so originally I was going to have one really long chapter but its taking me longer to write so I'm chopping it into two. I'm hoping these two chapters will be the most significant in the story so I hope you like them. I will try to have the next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow. Let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter # 8:

As soon as the lights went out, it was as if she had been transported back to that night. She was torn away from the safety of her home and thrown back into that room that she could not leave, back into the clutches of her attacker.

"No!" Elena gasped, eyes widened in panic. "No! I don't want you here! Get out!"

"Elena!" Damon said in alarm, reaching out to calm her down. But she couldn't see him, couldn't hear the concern in his voice. All she saw was an emotionless Stefan, all she heard was the thunder that would drown out her pleas for help.

"I won't let you hurt me again," she told him, taking a step back. "I'll stake you first." She meant every word, but he wouldn't back off.

He moved towards her , placing a hand on her arm.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't touch me! Get away!" She wriggled out of his grasp only to have him grab her more forcefully, holding her in place. She began to sob as she realized she was powerless to escape. "No, please! Please, don't!" Elena begged.

"Elena!"

She could hear Damon's voice in her head.

"Elena stop! It's me, I'm not going to hurt you."

But he sounded so close, like he was actually here.

"Look at me Elena, you're okay. No one's going to hurt you."

She began to stop thrashing, focusing on the words. She looked carefully at the man holding her and realized that it wasn't Stefan.

"That's right," Damon told her, relaxing his grip as she calmed down. "You're alright."

The lights flickered on around them, once more illuminating their surroundings.

Elena looked around at her home, still unsure what had just happened.

"Elena, what wrong? What's going on?" Damon asked, worried.

"He's here, he's going to hurt me again" Elena whispered, looking frantically from corner to corner, afraid he was still here.

Rage spread through his chest. Someone had hurt her, someone had hurt _his Elena_. When he found out who, they would be sorry they'd ever laid a finger on her.

"I'm here Elena. I'm going to protect you," he promised.

She looked up at him, eyes full of trust like a small child.

Gently he placed one hand on her cheek. "Just tell me who hurt you."

Elena paused, closing her eyes as his face flashed through her mind.

Finally, she spoke one word: "Stefan".

Damon's mouth opened in surprise. _Stefan? Stefan had hurt her? _It didn't make sense. "What did he do to you?"

Elena looked down, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

Her silence made him anxious, a feeling of foreboding building in the pit of his stomach. He tilted her chin up. "Tell me," he pleaded.

She looked into his eyes, seeing only love. Her lips quivered as she searched for the strength to say the words, her voice a soft hush. "He raped me."

At first he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. She had spoken so quietly, he thought he must have misheard her.

He took a step back, openly examining her, and as his eyes swept over her face, he knew it was true.

The knowledge pierced through him like a wooden stake.

It was so clear all of a sudden, the shame he had mistaken for guilt, the fear of being touched he had misinterpreted as rejection, the haunted look in her eyes, the sadness weighing down on her.

How had he not seen it before? How had he not realized?

"When? Where?" he asked, needing to know and simultaneously never wanting to find out.

"3 weeks ago, on the night of the storm. I went to the Lockewoods to get something for Caroline and he was there." She looked so broken, arms wrapped around herself, barely holding it together.

He could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes.

"He kissed me and I pushed him away. I told him that I was with you and I tried to walk away. . . But he grabbed me and pushed me down and he- he got on top of me." Her tone was fraught with so much pain, he could practically feel it.

He turned away from her, not wanting her to see him cry.

"I didn't want to, I swear Damon," she told him, begging him to understand. "I tried to get away but I -I wasn't strong enough."

His heart broke at her words.

"And I told him no," she cried. "I told him to stop but I think he turned his humanity off and he- he wouldn't listen. "

This was his fault, he should have protected her. It was his job to protect her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you Damon, I mean, he's your brother," she replied, her voice shaking.

His brother, his fault. He should have figured it out, he should have kept her safe. "I'm so sorry," he gasped. "I should have realized, I should have known."

Elena shook her head. "You couldn't have Damon, I made sure that you didn't."

She choked out sob, "I just- I was so afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore, that you would think that I was dirty now."

He went to her then, taking her in his arms without hesitation. "You listen to me," he told her adamantly. "You are not dirty, I would never think you are."

Her eyes remained downcast, unconvinced.

He forced her to look at him, to listen. She needed to hear this.

"And nothing, nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Do you hear me? I love you and we are going to get through this." He gently brushed a tear from her cheek. "We'll survive, we always do. Remember?"

How could she forget? She looked into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. She looked so tired.

"Nothing tonight," he told her gently. "Tonight you're going to sleep, we'll worry tomorrow."

Elena nodded, too exhausted to disagree.

Damon swept her into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers, laying her down and tucking her in. As he moved to get a chair to sit on, she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?" she asked in a small voice.

He lay down beside her, gently caressing her cheek. "Go to sleep my love, you're safe now," he told her.

As Elena drifted off, Damon began to stroke her hair and he wept.

Authors note:

Hey guys, so hope you liked it. I originally planned for Matt or Bonnie to find out first but I think this way turned out pretty good. Hopefully the writing wasn't too daytime soapy. Let me know what you think J


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # 9:

As the first rays of sunlight crept into the room, Damon gave a heavy sigh. Tomorrow was here.

He had spent the entire night by Elena's side. She had woken up screaming from a nightmare the first time she had fallen asleep, after which he had made sure to influence her dreams so she could rest in peace. And all the while he had done so, he had gone over the events of last night and what would come next.

If it had been anyone else who had hurt her, he would have ripped their heart out without hesitation. But this was Stefan, this was his brother.

_It just doesn't make any sense_, he thought for the hundredth time. When Elena had picked him over his brother, he knew Stefan was hurt but he seemed to be dealing with it. He had even basically said he was happy for him. And to do this. . . .Even at his worst, Damon himself would never have done this, especially not to Elena. It just didn't make any sense.

Something had to have happened, someone must be controlling him somehow. Could it be compulsion? Possession? Both were possible options, but who would do this and why? He had no choice, he had to confront Stefan. . . . And try not to kill him in the process.

Elena began to stir from her slumber, breaking him out of his trance. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him. For a moment it was as if he she was her old self, the happy girl from a month past. But as she blinked, the burden of what had happened to her began to settle in and her eyes resumed the haunted look he had seen the night before.

He gave her a sad smile. "Hey."

She attempted to smile back but faltered and gave up, as if she had tired of pretending. A part of him was grateful for it, he didn't have the energy to pretend either.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as Elena sat up.

She shook her head no.

"Well, you're going to eat anyway," he told her firmly. "Something tells me you've been skipping meals."

He looked her over, taking in her dishevelled appearance and tensed muscles. "But first I'm going to run you a bath to help you get a little relaxed and refreshed." He turned to go into the master bath but was stopped when Elena grabbed his hand. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Thank you," she whispered, eyes full of gratitude.

He wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her and make all her pain disappear. Except that he couldn't, so instead he gently grazed her forehead with his lips and went to turn on the tub.

For the first time in weeks, Elena had slept. With Damon by her side, chasing away the nightmares, she had finally felt safe enough to close her eyes.

She breathed in the vanilla scented steam rising around her, feeling her muscles begin to relax as she was enveloped by the hot water in the tub.

Last night she had told Damon everything. The words had been beyond difficult to say and yet afterwards she had felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It had helped greatly that he had believed her and assuaged her fears of him seeing her differently or being unable to love her.

Things weren't back to normal for them, she wasn't back to normal. However she did feel less alone now that he knew. She hadn't realized how much she needed him until just then.

After some time, she rose from the bath and slipped on her robe. Damon sat outside the bathroom door, waiting for her with a glass of o positive and a plate of french toast. He pulled back the covers and gestured for her to get back into bed.

"I'm not a invalid," she told him with a weak smile.

"Doesn't mean you can't be pampered," he replied, handing her the glass and fluffing up her pillows.

The gentility with which he was treating her might surprise most but to her, it was the glimpse of the real Damon, the man she had fallen in love with.

"Now I have to go for a little bit but I called Caroline to come hang out with you."

Elena's eyes widened in alarm.

"I didn't tell her anything," Damon said quickly. "I just didn't want you to be alone and since I can't call Bonnie, I thought Caroline would be the next best thing."

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. "That must be her now."

He stroked her cheek. "I'll be back soon," he promised. He turned to go answer the door.

"Damon," Elena called after him.

He stopped. "Yes?"

"I love you," she said softly but surely.

He gave her a smile, "I love you too."

"Jeremy."

Jeremy Gilbert looked up at the sound of his ex-girlfriends voice to see her sitting across the table from him.

He was having breakfast at his family's lake house, a trip he made every weekend now so he wouldn't have to listen to Damon and his sister in the throes of passion. It had been bad enough when he had walked in on them at that motel in Denver, an experience he did not wish to repeat. And this way he was able to have some privacy when talking to Bonnie.

He broke into a smile as he looked at her now. "Bonnie, where have you been?"

"I'm coming back Jer," she told him, unable to wait.

Jeremy looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean you're coming back?"

"I've been with Qetsiyah and some other witches. They think they can cast a spell from the other side to send me back, to bring me back to life."

Jeremy couldn't believe his ears, he jumped up in excitement as he processed what she was saying! "Bonnie that's amazing!"

Bonnie held up a hand, a serious expression on her face. "Wait Jeremy, there's more."

Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Silas is back," Bonnie continued. "The spell I cast was broken when I died so he's been out there the entire time. I'm being sent back to kill him."

Jeremy sat back down, in shock. "Oh my god."

"You need to tell the others," Bonnie warned. "You guys all need to be on guard."

Jeremy nodded. "I'll head to town now, tell Elena and Damon."

"Be careful," Bonnie said with a smile. "I'll see you soon."

And with that she was gone.

Authors note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and for reviewing. I'm not going to drag out them not knowing about silas, so it'll be revealed in the next chapter which should be up in a couple of days. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # 10:

Elena glanced over to see Caroline rifling through the cupboards in her kitchen. Her room mate had proposed popcorn and a movie and Elena couldn't come up with any better ideas. This way at least they wouldn't have to talk much.

"Is there anything better than fat-free popcorn and Gone with the wind?" the blond asked as she plopped herself down on the couch, snacks in hand.

Elena forced herself to smile. "Guess not."

She turned her eyes to the screen, though her mind was elsewhere. Where had Damon gone? To confront Stefan? That couldn't have a good ending. She wasn't sorry she had told him, she had realized that she needed to. But there really wasn't anything to be done about it, was there?

She was so caught up in her worry that she didn't notice the sidelong glances Caroline kept throwing her way every 30 seconds. Finally Caroline paused the movie and turned towards her, unable to hold it in any longer. "I know something happened between you and Stefan!" she blurted out.

Elena's head snapped towards her in shock. Had Damon told her?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," Caroline promised. "But personally I think it's great. I always knew you and Stefan would end up together again."

Elena closed her eyes, shaking her head. Caroline thought she and Stefan were back together. If she only knew what had really happened. "No Caroline, you're wrong."

"Oh come on Elena, it's me. I've always known you and Stefan were an EPIC love," Caroline continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"Stop Caroline," Elena told her, getting up to put some space between herself and Caroline. Her friend's words were a painful reminder of the Stefan she once knew and the one that had hurt her.

But Caroline pushed on. "I mean he is such an amazing guy, and I always thought you guys were perfect for each other."

She couldn't listen to this anymore. She began to walk away but Caroline followed, relentless.

"I mean I know you care about Damon but Stefan really is the better choice," she insisted.

"You don't know him as well as you think you do," Elena replied, beginning to get angry.

"Of course I do," Caroline retorted. "Stefan is good, and kind and compassionate."

"Stop Caroline!" Elena yelled in frustration. "Stop talking about Stefan!"

"Why?" Caroline demanded. "You guys are meant to be and you know it. He loves you so much!"

"He raped me!" The words left her lips before she could stop them, before she could even think. Elena clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

Disbelief crossed Caroline's features and when she spoke, her voice was cold. "You know I get that maybe you regret cheating on Damon and you feel guilty or whatever, but it's pretty low of you to blame Stefan."

Elena's heart sank. "I knew you would react this way," she whispered.

Caroline flinched, caught off guard by the hurt in her friend's voice.

Elena turned and began to run towards her room, desperate to get away.

"Elena, wait!" she shouted.

"Why?" Elena inquired. "You've made your feelings very clear."

Caroline grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. "Look I'm sorry, but what do you mean, Stefan 'raped' you."

Elena looked away from her friend, wanting to take back her words, unable to say anymore.

Caroline softened, though she was more confused than ever. Elena just couldn't mean what she was saying. "Elena, just explain it to me okay."

"I didn't want. . . I told him no. . . but he wouldn't listen," Elena mumbled quietly.

Caroline felt as if she had just been doused with icy water. "But Stefan wouldn't, I mean. . . what's wrong with him?"

"I think he turned his humanity off. . . I don't, I haven't really been able to think about the why," Elena whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

The reality of the situation began to dawn on Caroline as she took in her friends appearance. "Oh Elena, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, I just wanted to pretend it never happened," Elena replied, eyes still down cast.

Caroline embraced her friend, trying to offer her what little comfort she could. "It'll be okay, you'll get through this. And whatever's wrong with Stefan, we'll fix him. Or I'll stake him myself."

Damon strode into his home, eyes and ears open for any sign of his brother. It didn't take long to find him, Stefan was sitting on the couch, a book in hand.

There were no half drained sorority girls around, so it didn't seem likely that Stefan had gone all ripper. So maybe he was possessed like Klaus had done with Ric.

"Hey, you remember the time mom's locket went missing?" he asked. The answer was something only Stefan would know, so if he answered correctly.

Stefan paused, seeming to search his head for answers. "Right after she died. I took the locket and lost it and you took the blame when father found out. Then you spent days looking until you found it again because mom had told you she wanted you to give it to the girl you married one day."

Damon's heart sank. There was no way that anyone else would have known that. _Maybe he's being compelled _he thought, clinging to his one last hope that his baby brother wasn't responsible for the horror inflicted on the woman he loved. "Tell me you've been compelled, or that you're under some kind of spell or something," he said, searching Stefan's face for any indication that he was right.

But Stefan merely laughed.

The sound infuriated him.

"You drunk already?" his brother asked him with a smile.

Damon pulled his brother up by his collar. "Elena told me what you did to her," he hissed. "So you better have a fucking good explanation for how you weren't responsible or so help me god Stefan, I will stake you!"

Stefan shoved him off brusquely, walking over to the liquor. "I have no idea what you're talking about Damon."

"She told me you raped her," Damon spat out, his anger over the situation finally surfacing.

"She's lying," Stefan told him matter-of-factly. "I mean, I'll admit I slept with her but she made the first move. Besides it's not like you wouldn't have done the same."

"Elena doesn't lie," Damon bit back.

"Yes she does" Stefan retorted. "Open your eyes Damon, she's no better than Katherine. She's just bouncing between us like we're playing a game of hot potato. It was just a matter of time before she crawled back into my bed and you know it."

Damon lunged at his brother, enraged. Stefan side stepped him easily, grabbing a poker from the fireplace and impaling Damon with that.

Damon dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. Stefan knelt beside him, inches away.

"Where's your family loyalty brother?" Stefan asked. "You would attack me over the word of some slut that happily spread her legs for both of us?"

"You bastard," Damon sneered.

Stefan smiled. "You need to calm down Damon and think rationally. What's more likely? That I raped Elena or that she chose to be with me yet again?"

He rose, walking towards the door. "You mull it over," he called behind him. "But we both know what the answer is."

As the door slammed shut, Damon pulled the poker from his gut. He went over and poured himself a drink, his whole body shaking with anger. But the alcohol did nothing to quell his fury. He hurled the glass across the room , narrowly missing Jeremy's head.

"What the hell!" Jeremy yelled, ducking to avoid the shattered glass.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked irritably.

"Nice to see you too," Jeremy replied.

"Seriously not a good time to piss me off," Damon told him.

"Fine, I'll make it quick. Bonnie contacted me this morning, Silas is free. The witches are sending her back to defeat him but you guys need to be on the look out."

_Silas is back_. The words echoed through his head as the realization of the truth dawned on him. "Oh no," he whispered.

"What?" Jeremy asked, confused.

Damon didn't bother to respond, rushing towards the door.

"What?" Jeremy asked louder. His answer was the deafening slam of the door.

Authors note: Hey guys, so this update took longer than usual but hopefully its worth it. Let me know what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter # 11:

Finally, it's starting to make sense, Damon thought as he drove towards the quarry. Silas was back, or more likely he'd been here all along.

He hadn't thought that Silas pretending to be Stefan was an option because Silas was supposed to be frozen and several feet under water. But now that he knew he was free, it just fit.

A flicker of guilt swept through him at having doubted Stefan. When he had confronted him earlier, he had wondered if this really was his brother being an emotionless dick. In fact for a second he had almost believed that maybe he and Elena had slept together. But then the image of her face from the night before had popped into his head and he just couldn't believe that she had been lying. So the only other explanation was that Stefan had indeed turned off his emotions and attacked Elena.

His devastation at the thought was quickly replaced by fury at Stefan's comments about his girlfriend. No, not Stefan, Silas. Stefan wouldn't have done any of this. So that only left him with the dilemma of figuring out where his brother really was. Then it hit him.

He knew it was a long shot but something told him that he'd find the answer in the quarry where Silas should have been. He only hoped that when he found his brother, it wouldn't be with a stake through his heart.

Damon screeched to a halt at the edge of the rocks, jumping out of his car. As he gazed down at the water, he realized what a colossal undertaking finding the vault would be. Swearing, he began to peel off his clothes.

"Strange time to go swimming," called a voice behind him.

Damon whirled around to find Bonnie standing a few feet behind him, looking exactly as she had when she was alive. Despite the situation he actually smiled, relieved to see the girl again. "I never thought I'd actually be happy to see you," he told her.

Bonnie smiled grimly. "You know Silas isn't in their, right?"  
"Yeah, but I think Stefan might be," Damon replied.

"What?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"Lets just say I have a hunch that Silas has been masquerading as Stefan this entire time and that my real brother may be stuffed in a vault at the bottom of this quarry," Damon explained.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What would make you think that?"

Damon analyzed the witch, wondering if he should tell her everything and deciding to wait. "It's a long story, lets see if I'm right before I tell it." He turned back towards the water, preparing to jump in.

"Wait!" Bonnie commanded. "It'll be faster if I help." She closed her eyes and began to murmur words of magic. At first it seemed that nothing was happening, then slowly something began to rise to the surface of the water. As Damon watched, the vault rose up and forwards, coming to rest steps away from his feet.

Wasting no time, he wrenched the door open to find that he was right after all. Inside lay his little brother, submerged in water. He must have drowned 100 times, he thought, giving himself a mental kick for not having figured all this out sooner.

"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked in concern, peering over his shoulder.

"He needs blood," he replied, lifting Stefan up and dragging him to the car.  
As soon as Bonnie had slid into the passenger seat, Damon stepped on the gas and sped home.

"Where the hell-" Jeremy began as the door to the boarding house swung open. His words were cut short as he saw Damon and Bonnie haul a half dead Stefan into the living room.

"Blood, lots, now," Damon shouted, laying Stefan down on the couch.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.  
"Now Jeremy!" Damon ordered.

Jeremy turned and ran to the cellar, returning with an armful of blood bags.

Damon grabbed a bag, passing it under his brothers nose.

Stefan began to stir as the scent of blood began to overwhelm him. His eyes snapped open, his face feral. A low growl escaped his lips as he jumped up, ready for a fight.

"Woah Stefan, its just us," Damon told him. "Calm down, its just us."

Recognition dawned on his face as Stefan took in his surroundings. He wasn't in the vault anymore.

Damon held the blood bag out to him. "Here, drink, you need it."

Stefan took the blood bag, ripping into it with abandon. It was only after finishing several bags that he finally looked up at the people around him. "Silas".

"Is alive and well and has been playing your part in this show we call life," Damon finished. "Luckily we just got our secret weapon back."

Bonnie stepped forward then. "I'll get rid of him once and for all this time."

"Yeah but we have to figure out where he is first, right?" Jeremy asked.

"He'll show up," replied Damon.

"Well in thew meantime, I'm sure Elena and Caroline will be thrilled to see you," Jeremy told Bonnie.

The girl's face lit up at the thought of seeing her friends after so long.

"I was just about to head home, I'll give you a ride," Jeremy told her. The two headed for the door.  
When it was just the two of them, Stefan looked at his brother. "How did you know where I was? That it was Silas that was pretending to be me?"

A sober look came over Damon. "Theres something you need to know, something that happened. It's about Elena."

Authors note: Hey guys, here's a short update, sorry it took so long. Hope you like it and will try to have another update soon.


End file.
